Flight 73
by wallierich
Summary: Set before the season finale of season 2. When the plane bringing the New Directions to New York crashes on an uncharted island, the teenagers must figure not only how to survive; but also how to deal with each other and their pasts. Tons of mystery in it. Pairings with just about every character. rated T for strong violence and sex in later chapters. Character deaths.
1. Forgotten

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction. And i am always open for suggestions and feedback, both good and bad. Please be honest. I labeled this as kurt and blaine, but this has just about every romance paring in the show. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, I have some bad news," Will said glumly to his show choir club.

The group was sitting waiting outside the gate of flight 73, that would be taking them to New York for this years Nationals. The outcast teenagers, were full of energy, finally having the opportunity to be champions. It had been a tough year for all of them. All they wanted was to have one chance to be popular in school. Rachel was reapplying her make-up, wanting to look her best for Finn, who was getting breakfast at a coffee stand. Ever since they had broken up, she wanted to do everything she could to win him back. Mike and Tina were making out in the battle, feeling romantic for some reason. Mercedes was listening to her I-pod, probably some catchy R&B tune. Brittany and Santana were cuddling and talking about the usual stuff they talked about. Kurt was sitting alone texting, most likely Blaine. Quinn, Sam, and Artie were actually doing something productive, and doing homework. Puck was playing the guitar quietly for Lauren over in another corner.

When Will told them that he had bad news, that all looked up almost simultaneously.

"What is it Mr. Shue?" Artie asked, curious.

"Our flight is taking an alternate route. So the flight is going to be an extra two hours long," Mr. Shue said. All of the teenagers moaned at once.

"What route are we taking now?" Mercedes asked with no enthusiasm.

"They have us going down to Virginia, and then back up to New York." Will replied. The teenagers all moaned again.

"That doesn't make any sense though, That's far out of our way," Rachel complained.

"That's not the only bad news, another school group is going to be sharing coach with us." Will added. And for a third time, his students moaned. "It's not going to be that bad you guys. Look, there's only going to be about 40 of them and they're on a class trip to New York. Maybe you should make acquaintances with them."

Before Will could add anything, a large group of high school students came around the corner. All of them looking just as eager for the trip as the New Directions. Will's students immediately became annoyed. Some of the kids from the other school were trying to talk to them, but they simply ignored them.

About ten minutes later, the flight attendants began the boarding process. The New Direction was luckily all sitting in the same section, toward the back of the plane. The flight to Virginia was a quiet one. The New Direction kept to themselves. They listened to music and watched the movie that the plane was playing.

When the plane landed in Virginia, The New Direction was exhausted. Will had to wake most of his students up. The teenagers got of the plane and had about an hour and a half before the boarding of flight 73.

Rachel was sitting on a bench at the airport listening to Barbra Streisand, when suddenly an awful realization came over her. She got up and immediately ran over to Mr. Shue crying.

"Finn's still in Columbus!" Rachel screamed crying. The whole glee club gasped.

"What do you mean he's still in Columbus?!" Will yelled! "I'm pretty sure I had him accounted for at the gate."

"Yes but he went to go get breakfast!" Rachel cried.

"How'd you let this happen big lips, you have the hugest man crush on him!" Santana said slyly.

"I was practicing my solo so that we can win Nationals. Finn was at the back of my mind!" Rachel snapped back.

"I'll call his cell!" Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed Finn's number and began to let it ring. Will grabbed the phone from Sam and put it to his ear. The phone rang before Finn answered.

"Finn!" Will shouted.

"I think you forgot somebody," Finn said in a surprisingly calm way.

"Finn, where are you?" Will asked extremely worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm taking the next flight This one goes straight to New York. So we should be getting there around the same time," Finn explained.

"You're sure?" Will asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm positive. And don't feel bad Mr. Shue, you have a lot on your mind, I completely understand. I'll see you in about two hours." Finn said, and with that, he hung up.

Will looked at the worried faces of the glee club members. He sighed, somewhat with relief, and somewhat of stress. He wasn't worried about Finn. He was a responsible kid.

"Finn took another flight and is going to meet us in New York. We're fine," Mr. Shue said seriously. The whole glee club took a sigh of relief.

Another half an hour went before they had to board the plane. The structure of the plane was that it was divided into two separate rooms. One was upper coach and the other was lower coach. Upper coach had less seats, but was nowhere near similar to first class.

The New Direction all sat in upper coach. Will also sat there. Then there was a total of six kids from the other school that was also in the upper coach. Along with these two groups were a business woman, a gay couple, and a family of four. The rest of the other school, and the other passengers sat in lower coach.

The plane took off at ease with no problem. The six students from the other school were actually more quiet then the flight to Virginia. Tina looked out of her window to see the water all the way down below.

"I hate going over water! It makes me so nervous," Tina said timidly as she curled up into Mike's arms.

The flight got into about fifteen minutes, when things started to go a little haywire. A loud crash was heard coming from lower coach. A few moments later, a teacher from the other school walks in and goes to Will.

"Excuse me mister, a fight is going on between two students in lower coach. Can we use your help," The woman said.

"Sure," Will replied as he turned and looked at his students, "I'll be right back."

Will then got up from his seat and walked into the lower coach to put an end to the fight. A few minutes later, Lauren complain about a stomach ache she has had. She gets up and walks into the bathroom right in between upper and lower coach.

Mike was comforting Tina from her flight anxiety. Rachel was still all worked up over the fact that she had forgotten about Finn. Puck sat in his seat patiently, waiting for his girlfriend to return. Quinn and Sam were still being productive and doing homework. Mercedes was listening to her I-pod. Kurt and Arty were sitting all the way at the front of the plane, watching a movie. Brittany and Santana were cuddling as usual. The nine teenager were carrying on with their lives as if nothing were wrong.

Nothing would prepare them for what happened next.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it was pretty boring, but i promise that the next chapter is going to be ten times more interesting and violent. Again im always open to feedback. More coming soon!**


	2. Crash

**So, thank you for all of you who are reading this. So this chapter is like non-stop action and violence. It will be like this for the next few chapter probably. I also should warn you that there are some character deaths in this story. And for those Finn and Blaine fans, don't worry, the two will be a huge part of the story even though they are not in it as of this moment. Please give me some feedback. It would mean a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before the plane reached the shore line of New Jersey, the entire vessel began to vibrate. At first, the passengers thought that it was the typical plane turbulence. But that changed quickly when the flight attendants began to have worried expressions on their faces.

A few moments later, the captain of the plane came over the intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. We are about to go through an area that may make the plane have some high turbulence. We ask that you stay calm as we make our way through the-"

But the captain was never able to finish. The plane began violently rocking back and forth. The business woman was the first one to scream. The breathing aids fell from the ceiling almost instantly. It was happening all so fast.

Smoke began to come through the vents, and that is when everyone began to panic. The flight attendants were panicking and trying to make sure that everyone remained calm, but it was no use. The entire lower coach was in a frenzy and a riot, preventing Will from getting to his students in upper coach. During the violent turbulence, the mechanisms in the door lock of the plane bathroom was jammed, trapping Lauren in the confined space.

Things were a bit more calm and collected in the upper coach, but it was still chaotic. All of the New Direction was freaking out, but remained in their seats. The business woman was breathing heavily into her breathing aid. The gay couple and the family of four were all huddled together in the front part of the plane. And the six students who were lucky enough to get a seat in upper coach were all panicking and running around.

It had only been about a minute into the violent turbulence before the first explosion happened. The explosion took out the entire back part of lower coach, instantly killing about half of the people in lower coach. Mercedes screamed the second she heard the loud explosion. Two minutes after the first explosion came the second and final explosion. This happened right in between the upper and lower coach. The explosion instantly separated the plane into two parts. The two section began to fall in the opposite direction.

The upper coach section of the plane began plummeting toward the ground. The second the plane his solid ground, everything began to fly everywhere; bags, seats, and people. There was chaos for a few minutes in upper coach before another explosion happened toward the front near the cockpit. This caused a huge frenzy in upper coach, causing people to scatter everywhere. During the front explosion, a huge hole was made in the side of the plane, allowing easy access out of the plane.

Sam was the first one to get out, Mercedes followed shortly behind him. The two of them looked all around at their surroundings. They couldn't tell whether they had reached the shore line of New Jersey, or just crashed on an island.

Other members of the New Direction were the next to get out. All except for Mike. The family of four and the gay couple were the next to be free of the fiery inferno. After them were the six students from the other school that was on a class trip. After they got out of the plane, nobody else followed. Tina immediately began to freak out.

"Mike!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sam was nearby and heard that Mike was still trapped inside of the plane and immediately took action. He ran back into the fiery Flight 73.

The inside didn't even look like a plane anymore. It looked like the closest thing that you could get to hell, fire everywhere and a never-ending maze within a small confined space. Sam had difficulties finding Mike. But he found him in the most odd spot. He was tangled in a bunch of wires tied to the ceiling, cuts and bruises all over his body, and a giant gash in his left leg. Sam immediately got him down and began dragging him back through the fiery inferno. Puck was waiting at the exit and immediately assisted Sam in helping Mike.

They laid Mike down in the sand far away from the front half of the plane, which was laying on the shore of the unknown place that they were. The group of people watched as the plane burned before them. Rachel started crying. The rest of the group shortly followed. They wept at what they just experienced. Quinn broke the long cry fest.

"Where is the second half of the plane?" Quinn asked worried.

Before anyone could answer, There was a giant explosion in the ocean in the distance. The New Direction watched in horror as the entire lower coach blew to smithereens.

It didn't hit them that their teacher was in the lower coach during the crash.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of the crash. Again, please give some feedback. I dont care whether it is good or bad. More chapters coming soon!**


	3. First Night

**So here is the newest chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. This chapter gives us a little bit more information about exactly how bad of a situation the group of survivors are in! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Was that the back half of the plane!" The mother from the family of four said.

"I think so," Kurt replied.

"They are all surely dead," One of the men in the gay couple cried. The crowd of people stood for a long moment. Artie was the first one to realize the horrific truth.

"Mr. Shue was in that part of the plane!" Artie yelled.

The realization hit the other members of the New Direction like a ton of bricks. Their teacher, who they had come to love and care for, was most likely dead. The New Direction continued to cry over their beloved teacher. Puck was crying over two people; Mr. Shue and Lauren. Lauren had gotten trapped in the bathroom during the jet turbulence and wasn't able to get out. The bathrooms had broken apart with the back part of the plane. She was most likely dead, and the last thing he had ever said to her was "Hurry on back bitch," when she had gone up to go to the bathroom. This made Puck feel like he was made of jello. Puck slowly sank down to the ground and began bawling. Something that he had never done before.

There was another explosion in the fiery inferno in front of them. It blew up a large majority of the plane, leaving to charcoal in front of its surviving passengers. Kurt turned around and looked at their surroundings. The whole area looked abandoned and devoid of life. Kurt was trying to figure out whether they were on an island, or the shore line of New Jersey. He pulled out his cell phone and tried to see if he had any signal, there was none. But there was a text message from Blaine. Kurt looked at the time the text message came in. He had gotten it about two minutes before the plane crash. Kurt opened up the message, it said: _I have a surprise for you_. This shattered Kurt's heart. He wasn't able to text him back to tell him what just happened, or to even ask what the surprise was. Kurt closed his phone and looked at his surroundings. He then turned to the crowd as they continued to look into the ocean.

"Are we on an island, or did we make the shore line?" Kurt asked. The father in the family of four was the first one to answer.

"It's an island, I was able to get one last glance outside of my window before we crashed. It's a large island. But we're not far from the New Jersey coastline." The father explained.

"So we're stuck!" Tina said.

"Does anyone still have a phone with them?" Quinn asked.

"I lost mine in the crash," A kid from the other school said.

"I have mine, but it's almost dead!" Kurt said out loud.

"Call 911! Quick!" Mercedes screamed. Kurt immediately dialed. It rang a few moments. Then Kurt's jaw dropped.

"I can't get a hold of 911!" Kurt yelled.

"Maybe we're just off course!" Santana suggested.

"Maybe the sea unicorns cut the cell phone lines," Brittany said, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Lets not worry ok! It's only a matter of time before people come out to sea looking for us." One of the gay guys explained, "We're probably going to have to spend a night out here, tomorrow morning, we'll figure out what exactly we're going to do."

"I don't want to spend the night out here!" The mother yelled. Her children had been quiet the whole time.

"We're going to have to," he replied, "We are going to be alright; but since it seems like the large majority of this group is youth, we need to make sure that we all stay together."

The entire time this series of dialogue was going on, Artie was sitting in the sand not knowing what to do. His wheelchair had been annihilated during the crash and somebody had carried Artie out to safety; but for some reason he didn't catch the face. Something was telling him that it was Puck, since he had sat across the aisle from him. This wasn't the only thing that was on Artie's mind. He was also thinking about how much he didn't like this guy that was talking. He had no problem with gay people, but Artie wasn't getting a warm fuzzy with this guy. Artie decided to speak up.

"Uh, I think before we start making plans about how we are going to survive on this island, I think we need to know about each other first. I think we should introduce ourselves and tell a bit about our background.

"That may be important, but I think we need to worry about our situation with food, shelter, and fire. We'll introduce ourselves tonight," The man replied, shooting down Artie's idea.

He then ordered everyone to walk across the beach, searching for wood to burn. Artie was infuriated at this point and wanted to tackle the man to the ground. If his legs worked, he probably would have. Quinn ran over to help him.

"Don't worry Artie, Sam is going to go back into the plane once the fire stops to see if he can get your wheelchair. Just hang tight," Quinn said, then she went to help the others in finding wood.

Tina went over to help Mike, Sam came over as well. Tina looked at his leg. The leg had a huge gash in it and was spewing blood, muscle could be seen all torn up, and part of his femur was visible.

"Oh my god Mike! Your leg does not look good!" Tina shrieked.

"Is anyone here a doctor!" Sam yelled. The father from the family of four ran up to them.

"I am," The father said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked. The man looked at Mike's leg. He immediately ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and put it over the wound.

"Nothing life threatening unless it gets infected. Keep this rag on the wound no matter what. When the fire in that plane stops, I'll go in there and see if there is a first aid kit. But for now, we need to make sure that wound doesn't get any dirt in it," The man explained. Mike held on to the rag as he told him everything.

When the night came, the fire was still going in Flight 73, but it wasn't as bad as before. The worst was over. Puck was able to start and keep a fire going. The group of survivors were all circled around the fire eating berries. All was quiet for a while. Then the man who took charge earlier that day spoke up, his partner clinging to him.

"I went and examined the forest today. There are plenty of berries that we can feed on. I also saw a few deer. Tomorrow, half of us will go hunting, while the other half tries to tell the mainland about what had happened," The man explained. He then looked at Artie, "I understand that you wanted all of us to introduce ourselves. Fine. Why don't you and your group start."

Artie nodded his head. The new direction then introduced themselves: Artie, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Quinn. They then went on to explain why they were on the flight. Kurt mentioned how they had forgotten Finn at the airport (This made Rachel heartbroken. Finn was probably waiting for them in New York). After they finish, Artie looked to his left at the group of six students from the other school that was on the flight.

"Alright guys, It's your turn," Artie said.

* * *

**So the next few chapters are going to give us the background of the different survivors before the crash actually happened. More chapters coming soon!**


	4. The Six Students

**So lets get one thing straight about this story, it is not a ripoff of Lost. Though it may have the same concept, I promise that it will be nowhere near similar to Lost. Also, this story is not a self insert, all of these other characters that are not from Glee are my own. This story gives a background on the six students from the other school. Enjoy!**

* * *

The six students names were Marian, Matt, Megan, John, Emily, and D.J. They all attended St. Augustine High School which was a catholic campus in the northern part of Indiana. All of them were juniors in High School and they were on a class trip to New York as a reward for the class' excellent behavior.

The process of getting to this point was not easy for the six teenagers. Their Junior year was full of stress and things that people could not possibly imagine; but they were not comfortable with sharing these issues with the rest of the survivors at the moment.

Marian had long, black, curly hair with a red tint added to it. She had big black glasses covering her eyes. She was wearing a purple turtle neck sweater. She was doing most of the talking. One thing that Quinn had specifically noticed after the crash was that Marian was clinging on tightly to a folder. Marian was still clinging to the folder during the fire that night.

Matt had short brown hair. His face had the clear shape of a square. He had kind of darker look to him and seemed like he was hiding a lot of hate and had a lot on his mind. He stayed silent during the entire fire and didn't look at anyone. This intrigued Kurt. He was interested in finding out who this kid was.

Megan is your definition of your atypical blond. She was almost exactly like Brittany, except with a bit more common sense. She wore glasses and had a bright Easter egg blue shirt on. She was sitting there twirling her hair during the fire. Brittany kind of like the looks of her, and was looking forward to becoming acquaintances with her.

John was a short scrawny kid who was full of energy. He had short brown hair and wore these very square glasses. John was doing a lot of talking too. And while John was talking, Puck noticed that there was a small piece of paper rolled up and sticking out of his shoe. This made Puck wonder what exactly was written on that paper.

Emily seemed like a very tough girl who just came out of the police force. She had huge muscles and had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was very uptight and very touchy about certain things. Mercedes had noticed on the plane before the crash, that she had completely freaked out at Megan when she did not give her enough arm space. This intrigued Mercedes, she wanted to know what this girls past was like to see if there was any violence.

DJ was a bit of an awkward kid. He was tall scrawny, didn't have a lot of hair on his head, and he remained quiet during the campfire. He was playing with a string and Rachel had noticed during the crash that DJ was clinging on to this one piece of string very tightly. Rachel was now kind of interested about exactly what the meaning behind that little piece of string was. After the six introduced themselves, they went on to tell them about their experience about what happened to all of them before the crash.

* * *

John had run late as usual. Except this time the buses would not be waiting for him like they usually did. These coach buses were on a tight schedule and if they wanted to make their flight, they were going to need to leave on time. So John broke some speed limits as he drove down the highway in his small green Subaru. He pulled into the school parking lot just as the coach buses were beginning to pull out. John quickly parked his can and was able to get to the nearest bus before it pulled out of the parking lot. John got on the bus to be greeted by Mrs. Tatro, the junior class Advisor.

"You're late John," Mrs. Tatro said, stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry, my alarm went of late," John lied. He really just lost track of time.

"Well you're suppose to be on the other bus, but since that one already left, you can ride with us I suppose," Mrs. Tatro said, irritated.

"Thank you," John replied, and then he sat himself in the only empty seat right next to Emily. He knew her, but never had the chance to carry on a full conversation with her.

John made himself comfortable as the bus began to drive south toward Chicago. He examined the environment around him. Sitting in the seat in front of him was Marian and Megan. Marian was writing on something in her mysterious black folder. Megan asked what she was writing and Marian snapped back at her that it was none of her business.

In the seat behind John sat Matt and DJ. They were both arguing about something, but John didn't really feel like eavesdropping. He tried to start-up conversation with Emily, but she didn't feel like talking. The rest of the trip to the airport was boring. All of John's friends were on the other bus, so he passed the time by listening to his I-pod and reading. As the bus got near the airport, Mrs. Tatro got up and walked over to my section of the bus.

"So we have a bit of a situation. It looks like we are all going to be together for the first flight to Virginia. But the second flight to New York is divided into two sections. And six of the students will need to sit by themselves in the front section. Would you six be willing to?" Mrs. Tatro asked as she gestured to the six seats that held John, Matt, Emily, Marian, DJ, and Megan. After a few seconds, all six students said yes.

When the buses arrived at the airport, John was reunited with his friends. They hung out in the food court and talked about their boring bus rides there. After about a half an hour, the group headed toward the gate to their plane. As they arrived, John noticed that there was another small school group of about fourteen students.

The flight to Virginia was a long and boring one, John mostly socialized with his friends and played solitaire with the deck of cards that he brought. John was more than ready to get off the plane when it touched down in Richmond. He had about an hour and a half before he had to get to the next flight. He decided to use the time to buy food and go to the bathroom. While John was in the bathroom, something very peculiar happened.

John was washing his hand and checking his acne situation in the mirror, when suddenly, a woman with hair as red as fire ran into the bathroom. She had a huge black eye on her face and she was crying. In her hand was a rolled up sheet of paper. She ran over to John and grabbed on to his arm.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" John panicked.

"Are you going onto Flight 73?" The deranged woman asked.

"Yeah, that's the next flight I have!" John replied hesitantly. The woman suddenly put the paper into John's hands.

"When you get to your destination, you must seek out a man named Donald Hutcheson. Remember that name. Donald Hutcheson," The woman said with a lot of emphasis on the name. John looked down at the paper.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That's not important now. But whatever you do, do not look at it. Stick it into your shoe!" The woman said with a panic.

Before John could say anything else, the woman ran out of the room. He looked down at the rolled up piece of paper for a long time. He then stuck it in his shoe without looking at it, just as the woman told him to. When he met this Donald guy, he would ask him to see the paper himself.

When it was time to board, John made it a necessity to get to the plane on time. He was still in a bit of shock from his meet in the bathroom, so he remained quiet as he took his seat in upper coach. Sitting next to him was Matt, whom John always thought was a very quiet, introvert person.

The plane took off and the first good hour of the flight was uneventful. John listened to his I-pod, still thinking about the note in his shoe. About an hour into the flight, and eruption of noise began in the lower coach of the plane. John saw Mrs. Tatro come up to the front and ask a male teacher from the other school group to help her in braking up a fight that had happened in the back of the plane. A few minutes later, the plane began to violently vibrate, and somehow despite begin thrown around, John did not lose that piece of paper during the crash.

* * *

**In the next chapter we will be getting a background of the family of four. More chapters coming soon!**


	5. Family of Four

**This chapter explains the back story of the family of four, which is actually a lot more disturbing than you may think.**

* * *

After the six students finished telling their story, it was the family of four's turn to tell their story. The family first introduced themselves as the Shoals family. They lived just north of Yorktown, VA.

The father's name was Connor. He was a doctor at Williamsburg Hospital. Connor had fair, brown hair and looked like he was about 32. While his wife was telling their story, he remained quiet. It was obvious that he had a lot on his mind, and it was very visible for the students in the New Directions.

The mother's name was Jackie. She was a lawyer at the state courthouse in Richmond. Jackie had long, curly black hair and looked like she was about 31. She did a lot of the talking, but nobody realized that she was keeping back a lot of secrets, even her husband didn't know.

The two children were very quiet ever since the plane crash. They hadn't spoken one word and were still probably in shock from the crash. The oldest of the two children was a ten-year old boy named Sean. He had all the characteristics of his father. The younger of the two children was a seven-year old girl named Haley. She had all the characteristics of her mother.

The family was on their way to the Big Apple because they needed to get away from the extremely stressful life. The night before the flight was a stressful, crazy night. The Shoals on the outside seemed like your average, high-class family, but they had a history that is so much more than that. After their introductions, Jackie began to tell the survivors the events that led up to them getting on the flight.

* * *

Jackie had a long day at work and was ready for this vacation. She had noticed that her husband had been very quiet lately and hoped that this vacation would get him out of the funk that he was in. Jackie also thought that it would be a great experience for the children, they were so attached to their electronics, that they completely have lost touch with reality. This would be the perfect way to expose them to something they never have seen before.

Jackie thought over all of this as she cruised down the bustling highway heading toward the north side of Yorktown. All of the families luggage was already in the back of the car. Connor always insisted that before a trip they pack everything in the car a week before. Supposedly it reduces the likely hood of forgetting something.

Jackie pulled into her driveway to find her husband's car in the driveway as well. This was peculiar because Connor wasn't suppose to get home until the nighttime. Jackie got out of her car and went around to her back door and slowly entered the house. All was quiet inside the large kitchen. Jackie stood still for a long moment, then heard a giant thud come from upstairs. Jackie immediately thought of the worst. She immediately thought her husband was having an affair. This was a bad habit of hers. She always went to worst case scenario.

She slowly and quietly inched her way toward the staircase. She paused when she reached the base. A loud crash was heard coming from upstairs. Jackie no longer tried to be quiet. She quickly ran up the stairs and busted through the door leading to the master bedroom. She saw that the room was empty, but there was a shattered vase in the middle of the room, and one of the two night stands were toppled over.

"Connor?" Jackie yelled, wondering where her husband was. A few seconds later, Connor walked into the door holding a broom and dust pan.

"Hey hon. I'm sorry about the mess. I was packing for the trip when I accidentally knocked it over," Connor explained as he swept up the mess on the floor.

"What about the nightstand?" Jackie asked looking over at the mess at the far end of the room.

"I knocked the entire nightstand over. The vase was on the nightstand," Connor replied.

"Then how did the vase end up in the middle of the room?" Jackie asked, challenging Connor's story.

"I swept the mess over to the center of the room that way it would be easier to clean up with the dust pan," Connor replied, sounding confident. At this point, Jackie stopped challenging him.

"How was your day?" Jackie asked as she stood up the night stand.

"It was busy. I was trying to get all of my paperwork done, that way I didn't have to worry about it in New York," Connor explained, "I finished up a lot earlier then I thought I was going to. That's why I'm home so early."

At this point Jackie seemed to believe him. She then walked into the nearby closet and pulled out a suitcase and began packing.

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" Jackie asked as she threw pants into the suitcase.

"It leaves at about 10 AM," Connor replied as he helped his wife pack.

"Can you go pick up the kids? I still have a lot of packing I have to do," Jackie asked as she continued packing.

"Sure," Connor replied as he grabbed the car keys off of the nearby dresser drawer.

As Connor went and got the kids, Jackie continued packing her clothes that she forgot to pack last week when they were packing the car. When Connor got home with the kids, the family ordered pizza. The four of them were silent while they ate. Jackie was still a little suspicious about the situation with Connor. Connor had a very violent past before they got married, Jackie was hoping that this wasn't going to come into their marriage and affect their children. Jackie tried to take her mind off of things by talking to her children.

"So… Are you two excited to fly on a plane tomorrow?" Jackie asked her two young children.

"Of course! I love planes," Sean replied. Sean always had an infatuation with planes since he was a little boy.

"I'm kind of nervous mommy," Haley replied timidly, "What if it crashes?"

Connor decided to chime in, "Haley, the likely hood of that happening is a billion to one. We are going to be fine."

What Connor said sort of comforted his daughter. The family of four continued to eat in silence the rest of the time. After that, the family decided to sit down together and watch sitcoms. Around 8 o clock, Connor want to bed, telling everyone that they would see him tomorrow morning. About a half an hour later, Jackie put her children to bed and then went to go join Connor. As she prepared to go to bed, she noticed that her sleeping husband had a huge scratch going up his arm. Jackie didn't worry about at all, and slowly fell asleep next to her husband, who was having a nightmare.

* * *

Connor was laying in his bed all by himself. The entire house was silent. Connor closed his eyes and began to meditate silently. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud shriek coming from the nearby bathroom. He then heard his daughter's voice screaming from the bathroom. She was screaming for him many times. Connor quickly jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall into the large bathroom. He walks in to see his daughter sitting on the sink crying pointing at the closed shower curtain.

"She's in the shower daddy! She's in the shower!" Haley cried.

Connor slowly approached the closed shower curtain and reached out for it. He grabbed the edge of the plastic curtain and violently threw the curtain to the side. He put his hand over his mouth at the sight he saw next. A woman with fiery red hair was curled up in a ball, naked at the end of the tub. The woman looked up at Connor, she had black irises that sent a chill down Connor's spine just at the sight of it. The woman suddenly stood up and gave Connor a look of death.

"You did this to me you motherfucker! You did this to me!" The woman screamed as she held out her wrists for the world to see. All up the side of her arms was the word _Connor_ violently scraped into her skin.

* * *

Connor woke up abruptly. He was hyperventilating, frightened by the dream he just had. He looked over at the clock to see that the time was 8 AM. Their flight was leaving in two hours, they had to go. Connor quickly woke up his wife and both of his kids and began packing the car with more luggage. After he finished, the family got in the car and began to drive toward Richmond.

When the family got to the airport, they quickly got through security and headed toward the terminal, which was already boarding. As the family waited in line, Connor explained the set up of the plane to his wife and how they were going to be in the upper, smaller section of the plane.

Once they go on, Jackie sat with Haley, and Connor sat next to Sean. There were two school groups in the front section with them. One was from a public school from

Ohio, the other was from a catholic school from Indiana. There was also a gay couple and a business woman who was annoyingly talking on her cell phone. The first hour of the plane ride was un eventful. Connor and Sean played card games while Jackie and Haley played hand games like patty cake. As the plane got close toward the city, Connor looked out of his window to see a huge island just off of the coast of New Jersey. He didn't know what that island was. As that moment, a fight broke out in the back part of the plane and a teacher sitting in upper coach was asked to go break it up. Not even five minutes later, the plane began to vibrate and the family of four's life would be changed forever.

* * *

**So, I know your probably sick of these chapters that have nothing to do with glee. But I promise that these chapters are essential to the story. The next chapter is going to give the background of the gay couple, and then I promise, the characters of glee will be back in the picture. Also, Finn and Blaine will be in this story, I promise.**


End file.
